Ultimate Pay Back
by Kajune
Summary: -1869- When Mukuro stumbles into a world where Hibari is in control completely, he is met with the torture of his life.


**Title** : Ultimate Pay Back

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Tragedy

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : -1869- When Mukuro stumbles into a world where Hibari is in control completely, he is met with the torture of his life.

* * *

Chrome was sick, and needed a lot of rest. He knew that if he kept visiting her while she slept, he will make her think about him more than herself. Sadly, Mukuro became bored after a few days of leaving Chrome in peace, and so he decided to enter someone else's mind.

Mukuro didn't know, that what he was doing was a very bad move.

The next person he finds worth his time is Hibari Kyoya, and it was quite a surprise for him to be able to enter the other's mind so easily. He went in, and watched, a bit horrified, at the scene of Hibari doing nothing but beating _him_ to a bloody pulp. He listened to his own cries of agony, and watched as Hibari laughed and continued to assault him. They were in a classroom at Namimori Junior High, and most of the seats were knocked over or against the wall, away from the bleeding Mukuro.

He knew of Hibari's hatred for him, but he never could of imagined this to be his true desire. Beating him senseless with his tonfas and fists, stepping on him a bit and cutting his skin. The painful scene ended when an unconscious Mukuro was thrown out the window, breaking through the glass as the soon-to-be-a dead body went crashing towards the ground. Hibari titled his head back before laughing in joy.

"This is my world!" He yells.

His behavior is very similar to Mukuro, and not himself. Was it possible that Mukuro had turned him into this, blood-thirsty person? His hands were soaked in blood with a few drips were on his clothes. He loved what he did, and surely couldn't wait to do it again on the real Mukuro.

"I control what happens here, not you. No...I do."

Mukuro got the impression that Hibari knows how to control his own dream. This is his world, and whoever steps into it is in his control. Remembering that, Mukuro then decides to head out, but before he could walk further away from the insane other after turning round, he heard his name being said.

"Rokudo...Mukuro?"

This time his voice sounds more calm, and more like himself. Mukuro put on a mask before he looked over his shoulder, noticing the small smirk the other was carrying.

"It's you, isn't it?"

Hibari must know about the rule Reborn gave Mukuro. Even though he would not go visit Chrome's mind during her time of rest, Reborn still demanded him not to. Almost planning on giving him a restraining order. If he does know of this rule for sure, then Mukuro is so unlucky.

He can feel his body freeze under the feeling of the deadly aura that emerges from Hibari's body. He is now smirking devilishly.

It seems as though, he truly does know.

* * *

Mukuro, now covered in bruises and cuts, all defeated and hurt, is lying on the floor with his eyesight very blur. He cannot stand up, in fact, he cannot move his aching body. Hibari controls this place completely, including everything in it. Not once has he felt so much pain, such torment. It hurts, it hurts.

Hibari is enjoying himself, and with one hand does he pull Mukuro to his feet, by grabbing hold of him by the collar of his shirt. He leans him backwards, allowing the upper half of his body to hang from the ground below. Mukuro has never felt so scared before, and knows that if Hibari has him die here, he will die for sure. This is his will, and so Hibari controls his fate.

"Go to Hell."

Hibari says, before releasing Mukuro. His body falls backwards, sending him straight for the ground where a fake him had fallen and hit. He knows now, that he is going to die. Hibari may not know that himself, but that won't mean that even if he did know, somehow, he would show Mukuro mercy.

He falls, and before he knows it, he's dead.

* * *

Mukuro opens his eyes, and is shocked to find himself tied to a stick. He is surrounded by poor-looking village people, who are throwing rocks at him. Again, he fails to move, but as he struggles he spots Hibari, dressed in white with a stick in his hand. On one end of it there is fire, and that is when he realizes that he is going to die again, by being executed the way witches were.

As hard as he shakes and pulls, he fails to free himself as Hibari starts to lit the pile of wood beneath him. Very quickly does it burn, and soon after, his body is being burned. He feels everything. Slowly does he die with such pain that makes him cry, sending complete sadness and regret into his mind as many now-happy people watch him die.

After he is dead, there is nothing left, but bones.

* * *

Mukuro wakes up again, now finding himself on a strange high platform, with many men and women cheering from below. He watches them with eyes filled with fear. His wrists are tied together, and he is on both knees. He tries hard to remember what kind of execution this is, and soon does he realize, that this is the style they used during the time of powerful Kings and Queens. He knows little about it, because of his lack of interest. What he is clear about is, his head will be cut off.

He slowly looks over his shoulder to see Hibari, holding a sharp sword. He is smirking at him, so evilly. Mukuro allows a tear to drop down, before he looks away, ready to feel complete pain again. In seconds, does the sword cut off his head.

Again, and again, Mukuro wakes up in a strange place before being executed in a different style. All of which are painful, especially the one where he is shot by many bullets from behind. Being injected by poison was not so painful, but scary for him since he has been going through so much torment without any warning first.

The worst part of all this, is not being executed at all.

He is not at all sure what is going through Hibari's head, that seems so twisted and evil, way beyond his own ruthless self. After waking up from the final execution style, Mukuro not only finds himself in a dark cell, but with a woman's body and wearing nothing but a thin and small towel. Fat and hairy men surround him before, raping him together. He bleeds and screams as they do so, and the entire moment felt like a never ending moment of heat and sweat, and semen.

The men eventually left him, completely broken and hurt. Magically, does his body turn back to normal, but it is still covered in the things those men left him. He is too tired, too worn out to move, even when he hears foot steps approaching him. He allows more tears to slid down his cheeks as he feels the lower part of his body being pulled, forcing his weak knees to keep his ass up. He has no energy left, not even when he is fucked again. He feels ashamed, greatly once he hears the voice of his rapist.

"Mukuro."

Hibari says just that, before continuing the punishment.

* * *

After being filled up by Hibari the third time, Mukuro awakes one last time within his water tank. This feels a bit more real than the dream world of Hibari, so, he lets out a heavy sigh and decides, to never ever bother Hibari again.

He sleeps, and only this time, does he sleep with regret.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
